mendigo y rey
by marsromina
Summary: se hizo de noche en pleno dia, cuando el amor viajaba en una palabra que jamas morira, eternidad. y una cancion que es la mas triste que he escuchado. esta historia tiene un solo capitulo y es mi homenaje para el angel de la cancion. muchas gracias


**Mendigo y rey**

Como empezar a contar una historia tan dolorosa, de solo pensar en la protagonista me da tristeza nuevamente, pero soy testigo de su pena y quiero dejar escrito en este papel lo que significa amar con todo tu ser.

Ella, una pequeña mujer de solo 16 años, una joven llena de sueños con la mirada del cielo reflejado en sus ojos, su frágil cuerpo que dibujaba una hermosa silueta en la sombra que la seguía a diario, y su cabello dorado, sedoso tan brillante como el sol , y de un largo extraordinario.

El un joven solitario, con solo 20 años, había logrado salir adelante a pesar, de estar solo en la vida, estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Tokio, era un joven muy bien parecido, alto de 1,80 aproximadamente, cabello negro, ojos azules, y de muy buen gusto con su manera de vestir.

Serena, además de estar en la preparatoria, trabajaba en un café, porque vivía solo con su madre y esta la ayudaba a pagar las cosas que les hacían falta. Un día en su rutina de trabajo, aquel hombre solitario y misterioso pidió un café, ella quedo hechizada desde el momento que ingreso al lugar, le tomo su pedido con mucha delicadeza y entusiasmo, y ruborizada le sonrío, el callo enseguida en su sonrisa y el azul de sus ojos lo enloqueció, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista pero así fue como sucedió.

Darién el hombre serio, correcto y de una fuerte convicción, que no creía en las cursilerías, ni en el amor, se metió de cabeza hacer cosas tontas por amor, como manejar 3 horas diarias a Osaka desde Tokio para tomar un café, solo por volverla a ver.

Las semanas pasaron y un día de armo de valor, entro a la cafetería nervioso, por ese el hecho que grito el nombre de la joven y esta se asusto, soltó la bandeja y en el piso una orden derramo, el pidió disculpa y ante la mirada de los clientes y dueños de la cafetería el se atrevió, a pedirle una cita, que ella ruborizada acepto.

Desde la primera cita, el primer beso y el miedo a no saber responder a su amado, la joven cerro sus ojos un noche hermosa y le dijo que nunca había estado con nadie, pero que sentía en el alma y quería que el fuera su primer y único amor.

Ella creyó estar en el paraíso cuando aquella noche con el  
se entregó de cuerpo y alma y amándolo sintió que la hizo mujer  
el tenía veinte y ella dieciséis  
para ella era su mendigo y su rey  
le entregó toda su vida, sin limites y sin medidas  
con la inocencia de su primera ves.

Las semanas pasaron y el amor que se profetizaban día a día fue creciendo entre citas a escondidas, pues la madre de la joven no aceptaba la relación. Temía que dañaran a su hija porque el padre de la misma no tuvo coraje y la abandono. Pero Darién era un hombre responsable, enamorado, cuando me contaba de esa niña, sus ojos contaban promesas de amor, mi amigo la amaba con el alma y sin condición. Fue ese día que una sortija compro. Su entusiasmo por el compromiso no me lo escondió, me dijo que lo acompañe hasta Osaka que conocería a su gran amor, ella llevaba un mes de embarazo y la felicidad de mi amigo me alegro, decidí acompañarlo para conocer por fin a la dueña de su corazón. Pero como un juego del destino esa noche algo ocurrió.

Ella sintió como la primavera se iba asiendo invierno en su piel  
como pasaba su vida extrañándolo y nunca mas lo volvió a ver  
en su vientre fue creciendo el amor  
y en su corazón en su alma el dolor  
y entre lagrimas y heridas valor y fuerzas desmedidas  
sintió el milagro de su hijo nacer.

Estuve meses intentando dar con aquella mujer, mientras ella esperaba cada día, en la cafetería que aparezca, con la esperanza encendida aquel hombre al que le decía su mendigo y rey, pero los meses pasaban y su madre le ponía los pies en el piso, y le decía que el nunca mas iba a volver. Cuantas lágrimas contaba su almohada abrazaba a su niño y esperaba el amanecer. Hasta que un día en su trabajo, como si el destino quisiera apagar su ilusión, recogiendo unos diarios viejos, el corazón se le oprimió.

Era demasiado extraño que nadie supiera lo que sucedió  
como del día a la noche y sin decir adiós el no regreso  
el destino ya no se lo oculto  
y un diario viejo lo descubrió  
como el hombre de su vida una noche en la ruta y de prisa  
perdió el control y así su mundo acabo

De pronto sintió su cuerpo cansado, sus bracitos dejo caer  
se mojaron sus mejillas bebió en un suspiro profundo la hiel  
el dolor la hizo mas fuerte esta vez,  
prometió su hijo que iba a estar bien  
intentaba y no podía entender como iba a ser vida  
sin el calor de su mendigo y su rey

Fue esa noche que marco mi vida. Cuando Darién conducía por la ruta, yo lo acompañaba, y mientras le contaba cosas de mi vida, un animal se cruzo. Fue un instante que mi amigo no pudo controlar el vehiculo y este se volcó. Yo Salí del vehiculo con mis piernas rotas y vi a mi amigo que había sido despedido fui como pude, y al llegar a su lado me pidió que cuide a su amada serena y a su bebe, que le diga que siempre la amara, y en mis brazos murió. Yo estuve internado mucho tiempo y pensaba en la promesa que hice a mi amigo, y le jure con mi vida que la iba a cumplir. Solo que el tiempo pasaba y mi recuperación tardaba, pensaba en esa joven que, pasaría por su cabeza al no saber nada de su hombre.

Ella pregunto, donde estas mi amor  
porque nadie me habla de ti  
porque me hace sufrir, porque no estas aquí  
porque me duele tanto vivir

Quien tiene tu piel, tu mirada fiel  
me haces falta yo te extrañaré  
ella alzo su bebe, con valor y con Fe  
miro al cielo y sonrió sin querer

Un día en el departamento que compartía con mi gran amigo Darién, recogiendo sus cosas, el teléfono sonó, era la niña que tanto amo mi amigo, con su vos triste su peor sospecha le confirme, me dijo que vendría, y un día con su pequeño bebe al parque de descanso la acompañe, le di la sortija que mi amigo tan feliz un día le compro, de sus bellos ojos el dolor como gotas de lluvia salio, le llevo rosas rojas a su amado y paso un buen rato con su niño en brazos. Mi promesa cumpliré amigo mío, a tu mujer y tu hijo nada les faltara. Ella ahora vive en Tokio con su niño. Y no hay días que no pase a visitar a su amado, le lleva todos los días un ramo de rosas y le cuenta de su bebe, le promete cada día que va a estar bien, yo la visitó a diario para saber que nada le faltara y pienso en mi amigo, y me pregunto si nos vera, ella me dice que el es su ángel y los cuida, su mirada se pierde en el cielo, pero siempre esta con el.

**Ella alzo su bebe, con valor y con Fe  
miro al cielo y sonrió sin querer**

Mi mendigo y rey...  
...siempre te amaré

_**Dedicado para **__Lirit-N__ quien me inspiro a escribir con una canción que siempre me gusto, amiga lirit es para que nunca dejes de escribir por que lo haces muy bien_

_La canción es de Gary: mendigo y rey _

_Es mi favorita._

_Espero que les allá gustado._

_Este es el único capitulo en homenaje a sailor moon y al ángel de la canción Gary._

_Y también lo dedico a mi a miga naiara besos_


End file.
